


Enhanced

by HNV6262



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNV6262/pseuds/HNV6262
Summary: Eva had been on the run most of her life. Her parents had been on the run while her mother was pregnant. Her people had been on the run for generations and generations. The Nazis thought it was the Jews. The British I’m thought it was the Native Americans. Nearly every recorded genocide dating back to the time of Moses was in search of one thing, the secret of immortality. While the Nazis did not gain the knowledge they were looking for they did accomplish one thing- outing their existence to the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Eva had been on the run most of her life. Her parents had been on the run while her mother was pregnant. Her people had been on the run for generations and generations. The Nazis thought it was the Jews. The British I’m thought it was the Native Americans. Nearly every recorded genocide dating back to the time of Moses was in search of one thing, the secret of immortality. While the Nazis did not gain the knowledge they were looking for they did accomplish one thing- outing their existence to the world.

Eva and her family had been part of the reason. In 1944 when Eva was 35, almost 15 years after she stopped aging her whole family had been captured and thrown into the concentration camps. Even her mother, Katharina who was the epitome of Arian beauty. However it was not her parents they were interested in, it was Eva. When they came to their home outside of Bourges in fear Eva fought back despite her mother’s pleading. She killed 4 soldiers before they subdued her by holding a gun to her mother’s head. They did not take Eva to the part of the camp with the rest of the prisoners. Instead she was taken to the angel of death himself. At first he had been certain of her Jewish ancestry but as the tests continued the less certain he was the Judaism was the key. He began to torture her to see how much she could take. Mengele had them beat her, burn her, try to drown her. All in attempts of making her show her powers again. He had read the reports, seen the bodies. He knew it was real, but did not know how to reproduce it. At first Eva believed he wanted to harness her genes to make more like her. Toward the end she was sure he wanted to turn her into a weapon. Mengele had succeeded but not in the way he intended. When faced with her mother and fathers lives at risk again, Eva brought down the camp with a force that can be likened to a bomb. At the same time Katharina stole the light and over half the camp was able to escape. Not all the prisoners fled in fear and many lives were lost that day on both sides.

The Germans blamed the enhanced saying they were dangerous to society. They continued on a smear campaign that lasted decades. Every natural disaster or serial murders were blamed on enhanced. Until the point the whole world feared them. The SSR created a holding facility so strong that no enhanced could bring it down, The Mountain. Due to the remote location of the The Mountain officials across the world agreed that it would be a safe place to house the enhanced, keeping the rest of the population away from them.

After the escape from Auschwitz, Eva and her family fled to the mountains of Switzerland. They stayed there for years and years. Until they grew restless and flew to the states. That is where they have resided for fifty years, moving every few decades to avoid attention by their unaging appearance.

Today terrorist organizations and mass shootings were blamed on enhanced. While the world wide concern never truly disappeared it had been brought to a new height after 2001. Eva and her family contemplated leaving the states at that time but soon the TSA was used as a tool to find enhanced and it was no longer to safe to travel by air.

Eva settled into as normal of a life as she could manage. Becoming a college student and Eventually and assistant professor. She was dreading when she would have to leave her position in a few years. But if she was honest she was dreading leaving Ben. He was the biology professor she worked with. He was young, handsome and a genius. Eva was in love with him, but knew it would never last as he was not her soulmate.

Eva woke on her 20th a birthday with the feeling of fire in her left palm. Running to her mother Katharina had explained that she had reached full maturity and would never age from this day onward. The burning in her palm would subside until she made contact with her soulmate.

It had been almost 90 years and she had felt nothing close to a burn. She almost tried will herself into burning for Ben. He was smart and kind and awkwardly funny. She had spurned his advances for years. It was not fair to either of them. She could not tell him who she truly was. And she would had to leave him in a few years anyway. But despite this knowledge she had fallen in love with him. And this had caused her to let her guard down.

So she did not stop herself when that car came. They had been out celebrating the end of finals. Ben had gotten a little tipsy. Eva as usual didn’t. But she was distracted by his smile and his laugh, so she didn’t notice the car going the wrong way until it was almost too late. She grabbed Ben and turned them so the car would hit her first. She sent a gust of wind powerful enough to stop the car just short of her legs.  
“Omg” said Ben “what the hell was that?!”  
Eva had a sinking feeling in her gut. Of all the times she had slipped and shown her powers she’s been able to play it off. But she knew Ben was too smart, that he wouldn’t be able to be fooled so easily.  
“Good thing that driver was paying attention, come on let’s get off the road” she said and waved at the confused driver. She pulled Ben by the arm to the other side of the sidewalk.  
“He wasn’t paying attention, the brakes never engaged” Eva turned to see Ben staring at her, brow furrowed like it was when he was really concentrating.  
“You’re drunk Ben lets get you home” Eva said laughing. Inside she was nervous, trying to distract him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her parked car. They drove to Ben’s home in silence. Ben stepped out of her car and stumbled. When he recovered he looked back at her and smiled, “I guess I’m more drunk than I thought”. She gave him a small smile in response, “Sleep it off Ben, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Although finals were over it did not mean the end of work for Eva. What I did mean was that she could come in a little late to work, especially if she brought Ben coffee. When she walked into Ben’s office his head was down and he was surrounded by papers. “Oh if I had known it would be that kind of morning I would’ve gotten you the large” Eva said as she sat down him medium flat white. Ben looked up her with dark circles under his eyes. “Or maybe I should’ve bought you hair of the dog” Eva laughed. Ben was silent just staring at her, brow furrowed in concentration yet again. Eva knew she was in trouble then.  
“How did you do it?” he whispered, as if not actually asking her but talking to himself. Eva  
walked over to her seat and booted up her computer. “Ben honestly I don’t even know what you’re talking about, I just got in.” He stood up and stared at her, “How did you do it?” he asked again louder.  
“Do what Ben”  
“Stop that car” he said through gritted teeth. Eva started to reply but Ben cut her off. “No, don’t even make excuses. I wasn’t that drunk and I’m not hungover. I stayed up all night running it over and over in my head. The driver wasn’t even looking up. The brakes never engaged. The car didn’t stop itself. You did something to it.” He hissed through clenched teeth barely below a shout.  
Eva stood “Come with me” she said reaching for Ben’s hand. He pulled his hand out of reach but followed her nonetheless. She lead him out of the office and down the hall to the lab. In the lab she took him to the back room that glassware was kept and washed. Once the door was shut he looked her up and down. “You’re one of them aren’t you? Enhanced”  
Eva did not reply.  
“Eva, why didn’t you tell me?”  
Her eyes snapped up to meet his. This had not been the response expected. “How could I tell you?”  
“Don’t you know what this means? For us? For my research? I have been researching human genetic mutations for years and enhanced individuals are the best example of that!”  
Eva stepped away, all he wanted was to do more experiments on her. “ I have had enough experiments done on me to last a lifetime” she said darkly.  
Ben looked shocked, “I wouldn’t do experiments on you! Just your blood, and maybe a little tissue…” he began to spiral into talking through all the testing that could be done and if there would need to be alterations. “Enough!” yelled Eva, “you will not be doing experiments on me, or my blood or anything else. I just saved you from being hit by a car. Could you show some gratitude instead of scientific interest?”  
Ben looked stunned, “I am grateful Eva.”  
She nodded relief washing over her, “Can we please go back to work now?”  
Ben looked down at his feet. “I would never hurt you Eva, but for the good of mankind…”  
“You know what Ben”, she cut him off “mankind has rejected and tortured my kind for generations. That’s unlikely to change today. Please, I saved your life. Now I need you to save mine and keep my secret.”  
She watched as shame washed over Ben’s features. After 3 years of working side by side she could read him like a book. “You’re right. I owe you a great debt, how about you take the rest of the day off.” Eva nodded and walked out of the back room. “Eva, I hope one day you’ll trust me enough to take part in my research”.  
She turned about and saw him in the doorway with hope in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and went back to their shared office to collect her things. Anxiety gripping her gut and a nagging feeling that Ben would not let this research go.

For years Ben had been conducting theoretical studies and reviews of material regarding enhanced. He was trying to crack the code on how enhanced people ended up with specific powers. As far as Eva knew there was no genetic code or predictor for the powers. Many of the enhanced did not have any powers except longevity. Some enhanced were proficient in languages (like her father Aaron) or math. Some simply possessed an astronomically high IQ. Then there were some like Eva and her mother who possessed “real power” as most people would call them. Eva has once met a little girl in Argentina who could make things explode with her mind up to a football field away. It appeared to be random. You were not guaranteed to inherit the powers of your parents. The only pattern was that only the firstborn could develop powers. Subsequent children would have longevity but no powers. Some firstborns never developed powers at all. Eva was always fascinated by this, which is partially what drew her to Ben and his research.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eva arrived home her mother was in the kitchen cooking. “How was your day?” Katharina asked with her back to her daughter. Eva dropped to the floor and started to cry. Her mother was by her side in an instant. “Mom, Ben knows.”   
“Oh baby, he didn’t take it well did he?” Her mother replied. Eva shook her head. “Do we need to leave?” Katharina asked her.   
“Probably” replied Eva.   
“I’ll go call your father then, we will leave after dark.”   
Eva went to her room to begin packing. She never amassed many possessions. Moving every ten years or so made it habit to travel light. Memorabilia from previous experiences in the wrong hands could be her downfall. And now they were moving again, all because she made a stupid mistake.   
It was nearly 8pm as she zipped her suitcase shut. Suddenly the lights went out of the house. Eva looked toward the door of her bedroom, knowing it was her mother who had done this. Her father appeared with his finger over his lips and gestured for her to follow him. Aaron led her to the bathroom where her mother was peering out the window. Katharina pulled her daughter in close and whispered in her ear “they’ve surrounded the house, I’m afraid we didn’t leave soon enough”. Eva felt as though she had been doused in ice water as it dawned on her that Ben had betrayed her to WES. 

She saw her mother whisper something in her fathers ear then give him a chaste kiss. Suddenly Aaron was dragging her from the bathroom and down the stairs to the cellar. “Close your eyes Eva” Suddenly white light flooded everything around her. Eva couldn’t have opened her eyes if she tried. She could feel her father's hand around hers dragging her out of the cellar doors and towards the woods. Several yards into the woods the light stopped. Aaron and Eva looked back towards the house to see soldiers dragging Katharina’s limp body down the front step. 

Eva ran back to her mother out of her father's grasp. “NO!” Eva shouted and a shockwave of flames burst out of her body in all directions. Eva ran to her mother's side and patted out the flames burning on Katharina’s clothes. She shouted at her mother but she did not move. She pulled Katharina onto her lap and felt the blood on the back of her head but did not feel her breathe. She felt a sharp pain in her head then blissful nothing. 

Cold… that’s what Eva felt. She could not open her eyes. She could not move or even speak. She was laying on something cold and hard. Slowly her muscles awakened one by one. When she opened her eyes there was a harsh lamp hanging feet above her but the rest of the room was in darkness. “Ahh she’s awake, good”.


	3. Chapter 3

A large man emerged from the shadows. By his uniform and Russian accent alone Eva knew she was in The Mountain. “Now, you will answer my questions or you shall be punished, yes”. Eva did not nod, she simply started at the ceiling. She tried to feel the water in the room but she could not. Straining against her bonds she felt something around her neck.   
“You can not use your powers while you wear the collar” a thick Russian accent whispered in her ear. “Now be a good girl and answer my questions”. The man nodded into the shadows and Eva felt this sudden searing shooting pain all throughout her body, heard a crackling sound and smelled burning flesh.   
“Tell me your name”  
Shock  
“Name”   
Shock  
This continued on and on, yet Eva would not yield.   
“Ok we try a different plan”  
Eva heard water running and could die for a drink. She laughed inside at the thought knowing she was most likely about to get all the water she could want.   
She felt the foot of the table moving upward and her head moving down till she was upside down. And indeed there was a bucket of water by her head.   
“Name”   
When she refused to answer she was plunged into a bucket of ice water. What she wouldn’t give to be able to use her powers. Water was probably her favorite element until now. Her nose burned and her lungs cried out for oxygen. She began to feel light headed and knew she was on the edge of passing out. She felt herself lifted out of the water. Her face was immediately pressed upon by two large hands. Her nose and mouth were covered preventing her from taking that breath her body craved. Her body thrashed against her restraints. The man’s face was inches from hers. Eyes so dark they looked black totally devoid of emotion.   
“Name”   
This was repeated over and over. Those black eyes filled with rage at her refusal. She was unchained from the table and hauled to her feet by two other soldiers. They held her arms out while the third man ripped her thin shirt open in the back. She felt the sting of his whip burn through her flesh as she struggled to get away from the sensation. Four more lashes delivered and Eva began to whimper.  
“Name” the man said through gritted  
This continued until Eva’s knees gave out and tears streamed down her face.   
“Fine, you don’t care about your own punishment, maybe you care about someone else’s”   
Lights came on to the left of Eva showing a different interrogation room. In this room was a man strapped to a chair. Ben.   
“Name”   
When she did not answer the guard in Ben’s stepped forward and hit him with a nightstick. Ben cried out in pain and Eva looked away.   
“I thought you would show more interest in your friends pain” her interrogator said.   
“He’s not my friend” Eva croaked out. Who knows had long she had been unconscious for and her voice cracked with disuse.   
“Is that so?”   
“Friends don’t betray their friends to the WES”   
“The we would've found you without him, thanks to your public display”.  
Eva looked at Ben who had a black eye and a bloody lip and shook her head.   
“Boy did not betray you. But he has been forthcoming with his answers, unlike you. Name”  
Eva glared back at the man with her jaw set. She heard a blood curdling scream and whipped her head towards Ben’s room. The WES officer in that room held two lightning sticks to either side of Ben’s head. His whole body twitching. “NO!” Eva screamed pulling against her restraints, thrashing her head against her collar desperate to get it off. She would make them pay for this. Her raised is arm fist clenched and the screams stopped. “Name”   
Eva hesitated and Bens guard moved forward to strike him again. “Alright! I’ll tell you what you want to know but let him go”  
“He will be released, he cooperated with interrogation. His memory of you, of the event, gone.” The room Ben was in went dark. Eva nodded, if Ben had not betrayed her then she would do anything to spare his life.   
“Name”  
“Evadne Mackenzie Ackermann”  
“Date of birth”  
“September 13th 1909”  
“Date of hault”  
“September 13th 1929”  
“Powers”  
“Elemental”   
“A true elemental is rare. You will show us.”  
“My powers will be the last thing you see.”  
He smirked, “Not on me тигр. We shall test you in the pit.”  
Eva remained silent.   
“The pit tomorrow, tonight you will answer questions. Me your parents names.”  
Silence  
“Bring boy back in”   
“Alright alright just don’t hurt Ben.” Sigh “My parents were Katharina and Aaron”   
“Their whereabouts?”  
“WES murdered them”   
“If you don’t know their whereabouts then I have no use of you. We shall see your powers tomorrow in the pit”

The brute walked away leaving her in the room by herself strapped to a gurney of some sort. The restraints were tight against her wrists and ankles. The collar was metal and sharp she felt it’s edge against her skin every time she turned her head. The room was left pitch black. She struggles to loosen the restraints but with no success. Her mind was traveling a hundred miles a minute. Her parents must be was alive. She did not know what happened to her father after she was taken down by WES but she had felt certain her mother was dead. She felt Katharina in her arms lifeless. How was it possible that they escaped?   
When sleep did find Eva she dreamt of her mother. She was home in her kitchen drinking a cup of coffee sitting across the table from her mother. Katharina smiled at her daughter, light softly radiating from her. “Mom! You’re ok! I thought you were dead!”   
“Oh my dear, you’re safe now”  
Eva shook her head confused, “Safe? How can I be safe? I’m in The Mountain. Where are you? I’ll come find you!”  
Katharina smiled, “You are right where you are supposed to be, and you are safe. Don’t be afraid”   
“Mom tell me where you are! I’ll find you!”  
Katharina stood from the table and walked over and embraced her daughter. “My brave beautiful girl. You don’t need to worry anymore.” 

Eva was pulled from her dream by ice cold water being dumped on her. She coughed and sputtered as the water threatened to go down her lungs. She looked around the room and saw her interrogator with three guards. “Get her off the table”, he said to them, “it’s time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тигр- tiger


	4. Chapter 4

She was released from her restraints and drug to her feet. She felt faint as she was pushed forward by the guards. She had on behind her, one on either sides and her interrogator in front of her. “If you are true elemental you will show us all four in the pit. If we do not see all four elements your friend shall be punished.” Her interrogator said over his shoulder. They led her out of her cell down a long dark hallway, barely lit enough to keep from tripping. The air was cold and smelled damp, they must be underground. They made many twists and turns and finally she saw a light at the end of the hall. As they got closer she saw that it was a barred gate to a huge arena. They opened the gate and shoved her through. She turned to them “And how am I supposed to show you my powers with this collar?”  
Her interrogator looked at her and smiled holding up his hand and pushing a button on something in his hand. Her collar dropped from her neck into the ground. 

Eva turned around and looked at the arena. The floor was an uneven rock face and you could see where it had been chiseled away. The arena itself was pentagon shaped and as large as a football field. Eva’s gate at the edge of one of the corners and four gates at the other corners. There was a platform jutting out from the rock face approximately 100 feet in the air and enclosed in glass and steel. Behind the glass were hundreds of men and women dressed in black. WES agents come to witness the spectacle. Large fluorescent lights were mounted above the viewing platform. There was no roof in sight.

‘Well if they want to see my tricks might as well get this over with’ she thought. Curious how high the arena went she sent a fireball towards the ceiling. It illuminated many more viewing platforms on its way up before smacking into the ceiling several hundred feet in the air. 

“Now now Evadne, we already no you can throw fire. You need to show us something different. How about you show what you can do against one such as yourself.” She heard the voice of her interrogator over the speakers, grinding her teeth at his use of her real name. She heard the scraping and creaking of metal as the gate to the far left open. 

She did not see the person walk through the gate. But she did see the basketball size ball of flame hurtling towards her. She drew the water from the floor and created a wall intercepting the flames. Bringing the wall down she saw a woman walking toward her. The woman had flaming red and orange hair. As the woman walked closer to her she hurtled flame after flame towards Eva. Each growing bigger than the last. When Eva’s shield of water absorbed a flame ball the size of a car the woman growled in frustration. 

The woman punched the stone and the crack in it extended from her hands in a circle around Eva. Lava erupted from the crack in a wall of fire around her. Eva began to sweat as the lava wall grew higher and higher until she was encased. She pulled the water right around herself in a water. She walked with her bubble through the lava feeling it heat up in reaction. She screamed with the effort to push through before the water boiled. 

When she emerged on the other side the woman was only a few yards away from her. The woman towered over Eva’s slight frame. Her shocked eyes began to glow with anger. The flames traveled from her hair and hands to cover her entire body. This woman was not going to stop until she won. 

Eva removed the bubble from around her and sent it towards the woman. “Time to cool off” she said encasing the flaming woman in water. The flames extinguished immediately. The woman fought to push through the bubble of water but Eva held her in place. After several minutes the women's movements began to become frantic. Eva continued to hold her inside until her body went limp. She released the pressure and the soaking woman slumped to the ground. 

Eva ran towards her to verify that she had not killed the woman. But was met by a large claw that descended from the ceiling to collect the woman as if she were a toy in a game. 

“Evadne, don’t break my toys” came over the speaker. Eva growled and hurled flames at the viewing platforms. The gate to the far right groaned open. A thin Asian walked out. Eva held her breath waiting for the woman’s attack. The area around the woman became foggy as if she was surrounded by smoke. From the smoke emerged a huge tiger. 

The tiger lunged at Eva. She threw fire balls at the tiger to slow it down before creating a wall of fire between them. The tiger paused, slinking alongside the flames before leaping through and stalking toward Eva. 

She trapped the tiger in a ball of ice. She waited to hear a voice overhead to signify the end of the battle. She heard cracking of the ice and her eyes widened. A blast of ice shards comes towards Eva and she ducked to protect her head. When she whipped around she feel the gust of wind coming from a giant dragons wings. 

The dragon was at least twice as long as a bus and over fifty feet high. It had shiny black scales and piercing green eyes filled with rage. “Awe fuck” Eva said.

The dragon let loose a volley of flames towards Eva. She blocked with her water shield as the dragon took flight. Eva began running towards the nearest corner of the arena. Before she could reach it she felt the claws of the dragon grab her arm with a crushing grip. She screamed as the nails of the dragon pierced her arm. The dragon flew them higher and higher until Eva finally saw the ceiling of the arena. 

Eva tried to burn the dragon’s leg with a fire blast but the scales protected it from the heat. She then created a dagger out of ice. She stabbed the dragon repeatedly with as much strength as she could muster. The dragon shreaked and released Eva. She plummeted towards the arena floor. Using a gust of wind she eased herself to the ground. The dragon sent fire volleys at Eva as it dove towards the ground, deflected by her water shield. 

The dragon landed feet away from Eva jarring her with the force. Suddenly she was sent flying across the arena after being struck by the dragon’s tail. Eva landed hard on the other side of the arena, pain sprouting throughout her body. She picked herself up as the dragon turned towards her. Twirling her finger in the air she picked the dragon up in a tornado. 

Eva struggled to her feet and kept swirling the dragon faster and faster. She could hear the dragon screeching and see it struggling to fly out of the tornado. Eva screamed in effort as she suddenly changed the direction of the wind and slammed the dragon into the ground. Sensing deep into the ground where there was still plant life Eva called up roots. She pulled the roots up through the concrete of the floor and secured the dragon. She grew the roots thicker and pulled them tighter and tighter until the dragon was secure. 

The dragon thrashed and screeched. Eva surrounded the dragon’s head with a water bubble before she could transfigure again. She held the dragon in place and looked around the arena, searching for some sign that the fight was ending. She suddenly heard a boom and felt a sharp pain in her right arm. Falling to the ground she released the dragon, who turned back into the thin Asian woman from before. The woman was laying on the ground gasping for breath. 

Eva looked down at her arm and saw a bullet hole through the top of her arm. She looked around the arena for the shooter but did not see one. She turned back to the woman who had stood up. Instead of a claw coming down to grab her a small platform had dropped from the ceiling and the woman stepped up into it. 

A shot rang out again this time missing Eva completely but close enough to move her hair. She whipped around in the direction it came from. She saw a glimpse of something metallic about fifty feet up in the air. The metallic object moved as a large figure jumped from the apparent ledge they were on. 

Eva stood still as the figure stalked closer and closer. She could now see that it was a male covered head to toe in black. He moved gracefully but with purpose. As the man moved closer she saw that his left arm was metal and was holding a knife in it. Eva took a deep breath not wanting to be the first to start the conflict. When the man was close to her he stopped and tilted his head observing her. 

Seconds passed as they stared at each other, taking in one another. Eva felt as her whole body was vibrating but she willed herself to stay still not wanting to start the conflict to start. The man for his part was standing so still she wasn’t even sure he was breathing. He was large man, well over six foot and heavily muscled with a metal left arm that started at the shoulder. He appeared to have multiple knives and other weapons stashed in his tactical gear. 

A harsh Russian command came over the intercom and the man's reaction was instantaneous. His whole body tensing and flinching. He tightened his grip on the knife before lunging at Eva. 

He was a skilled fighter, Eva only having a hair's breadth of a second to dodge his blows and swiped with the knife. She used wind to slow him down but he continued to push against her wind as if it weren’t there at all. Eva next iced his boots to the arena floor. Which he quickly broke through. 

Dodging his advances and blows Eva brought forth the roots and sent them to wrap around his arms to pin them back. With a grunt the man broke through them. She then began to throw fireballs at him to put some distance between the two of them. The man did not blink or flinch. His clothing was on fire but the skin beneath it appeared unharmed. 

Closer and closer the man stalked through Eva. Close enough he finally grabbed her with his right arm as he plunged the knife towards her chest. At the same time Eva sent roots to stop his arm. 

But something happened when his hand touched her arm. It was if her whole body was on fire and the world went quiet. She felt the man tense and take a deep breath. 

He dropped his knife and let go of her arm. At this Eva retracted her roots. They stood facing each other. He moved slowly almost afraid he would spook her to remove the mask covering his face. 

Eva gasped as she looked into the pale blue eyes of the most handsome man she had ever seen. Her heart almost stopped and she felt the tingling in her hand craving to reach out and touch him. Her hand began to move before her mind had even caught up. At the same time he pulled the glove off his right hand a held it up. 

At the moment they touched they both gasped. “You” the man said in a deep timbre voice. “You” Eva said back.


End file.
